Divergent
by AvalonHeights
Summary: A monster that was thought to have been destroyed has managed to slip into another dimension to wreak havoc. It's going to take rangers from different dimensions to be able to stop it one and for all. -Co-write between me and RedBlack-24- ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent**

**Summary** - A monster that was thought to have been destroyed has managed to slip into another dimension to wreak havoc. It's going to take rangers from different dimensions to be able to stop it one and for all. -Co-write between me and RedBlack-24-

* * *

**.:Chapter 01:.**

* * *

Electricity sparked and crackled.

Bolts shot across the sky, all slithering through the base of the clouds, lighting up the dark sky as it did so. As the electricity continued to crackle in bright whites, blues, and yellows, a groaning sound could be heard. It continued to get louder and louder until it was a deafening hum, converging on the city below. The lightning, along with the humming, continued to strengthen until it created a massive blast down towards the ground. It struck the mountains a few times before three lightning bolts all converged to create one great bolt and struck the ground, exploding in sparks.

When the smoke and sparks cleared a figure lay prone on the ground, arms and legs out, its face pressing into the earth. After a few seconds, it started to stir. A humanoid like being pulled itself to its feet, revealing itself in the pale moonlight that had broken through the clouds, which were now putting away as fast as lightning. The humanoid monster was tall and skinny; its light blue skin seemed to pulse with energy as well as its yellow eyes glowing in cadence with its skin. It lifted his head, squeezing his fingers together and laughed victoriously.

Shockwave was back and this time he was going to be sure that the rangers got what they deserved, He shot a blast of electricity over to a boulder and it exploded into a million pieces, covering the ground with electricity in a grid.

Shockwave grinned.

* * *

Billy Cranston spun a screwdriver between his fingers as he leaned back from the control panel. He wiped sweat and oil off of his forehead before turning to the animatronics robot that was standing next to him. "That should fix all of your problems, Alpha. Just let me know if this solution doesn't hold."

"Thank you, Billy," Alpha replied. If he could smile, there would be a large grin on his face. "Our panels were starting to go haywire whenever we went to work on them," Alpha explained. "There must have been a bug in the system."

"Well, I didn't see anything that was corrupted," Billy said. "But if anything else goes wrong, you know where to find me." He looked at his watch before placing his screwdriver down on the panel. "I'm late to meeting the others, I'll see you later."

"Thank you for your help, Billy," Zordon said, "It's always nice to know that we can rely on you when it comes to times of crisis."

"You're welcome, Zordon." Billy smiled and gave a small wave before lifting his communicator up to his face. He pressed a button on the side and his body dematerialized into blue energy and he teleported out of the command center and down into the Youth Center. Billy looked around to be sure that no one had seen him before walking inside the center.

He looked around the youth center, taking in Ernie's the gym that had been set up, and the small social area that was in the corner, complete with chairs, couches, and tables, all in view of the a TV that had been set up. He expected to see his friends sitting at one of the tables, drinking smoothies and milkshakes, talking about who knows what, but was a bit surprised to find them draped amongst the chairs and couches, cups of empty smoothies littered amongst the table in front of them. Billy walked over, giving them all a wave.

"Hey there," Billy greeted them.

"Hey, Billy!"

"What's up?"

"How's it going?

Billy sat leaned against the back of the couch, resting his arms on the top of the couch, behind Trini Kwan. He contemplated leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek or to give her a hug of some sort, but, blushing, remained where he was. He wasn't particularly sure what to do when you were supposed to greet your girlfriend. He hadn't been dating Trini that long and every now and then they would hold hands and that seemed to be it, apart from the dates that they had gone on. She didn't seem to be frustrated with how slow their relationship was moving and always greeted him with that graceful smile that she had, reassuring him that things were ok between them. Billy smiled at the rest of his friends, Zack Taylor, Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart, and Tommy Oliver, the latter sitting on an opposite couch, his arm around her shoulders.

Billy made note of that before he tuned into the conversation that they were having. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"We're talking about what movie we're going to watch for movie night this weekend," Kimberly replied. She leaned forward to pick up a smoothie that was closest to her and took a short sip. "So far we're stuck deciding between a romance, a comedy, and a horror film."

"Actually, Kim and Trini are trying to push us into watching a romance," Jason contradicted. He was sitting in a chair, elbow resting on the arm rest, and his cheek in the palm of his hand. He gave a charming smile as Kimberly and Trini turned and glared at him. "Because we all know that they're the only ones that would want to watch it."

"Well, why do we always have to watch what you guys want to watch?" Trini started, as diplomatic as usual.

"Uh, because there's four of us and only two of you," Zack pointed out. "Unless you've forgotten how to count." He and Jason laughed and high-fived as Kimberly and Trini glared at the boys. Kimberly let out a shriek at the joke and leaned over, trying to smack him on the arm, although she was laughing with the others, not seeming to take any offense. Billy smiled to himself, knowing how the two girls were when they were on the same team; he wasn't going to willingly get on their bad side.

"What do you think, Tommy?" Kimberly turned to her boyfriend, who suddenly looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights. "What movie do you want to watch this weekend?"

"Uh…" Tommy looked away from her, his eyes darting around the Youth Center. "Uh…" He started to rub the back of his neck. With each passing second, the pink ranger's eyes continued to narrow as the white ranger tried to figure out what he was going to say.

"Well, what are the other movies?" Billy came to Tommy's rescue. "Instead of doing movie night at the house, why don't we go to see Jurassic Park? That new Spielberg movie that just came out."

"Kind of ironic, don't you think?" Trini tilted her head back and smiled up at Billy.

"I'm broke," Zack replied. He pulled out his pockets to show that they were completely empty. "I already have a bill racked up for Jase with these smoothies." He reached over and patted his friend on the arm. "Besides, since there're only six of us here, we need to have everyone's votes. Majority rules, remember?"

Trini sat up and looked around the Youth Center. "Where is Avalon anyway? I thought that she was going to meet us here with Bailey,"

"She's at work, I think," Kimberly said. She brushed some of her hair behind her ears. "Actually, she should be getting off in a few minutes." She looked up as two figures stepped through the door of the Youth Center and headed their way. "Oh! There they are!"

Avalon and Bailey Mitchell walked over to the group of friends, completing them with their presence. With a sigh, Avalon tossed her dark brown hair over her shoulders, adjusted her orange hair scrunchie, dropped her backpack to the ground, and dropped down onto the arm of Jason's chair. He looked up at his friend with a raised eyebrow as Bailey sat in an open armchair. "Bad day?" he guessed.

"Terrible," Avalon agreed. "I got into about three fights with customers because they don't understand simple rules of discounts, a kid took all of the books out of the kid section and threw them to the floor and I had to clean them up, and I was hit on by an old man." She shook her head, her dark eyes flashed. "If that didn't screw up my faith in humanity before, it surely did now." She smiled as her friends laughed and Jason patted the orange ranger's knee to comfort her.

"Well, this should cheer you up," Trini started. She flashed Avalon a peaceful smile, leaning back so she was nestled in between Billy's arms. He smiled down at her. "Its move night tomorrow and you and we need to figure out what movie we're going to watch."

Bailey raised an eyebrow, exchanging glances with her older sister. "You picked a romance film again, didn't you, mate?" she guessed.

"I'm going to have to get my way some time!" Kimberly defended herself.

"Yeah, just about on everything else," Zack teased. "At least let us choose the movies or I'm going to have to sit through Gone With The Wind again." He and Avalon pretended to stick their fingers down their throats and gag, causing a ripple of laughter to fill the group again.

"Well, we can decide on the movie later," Billy said, clapping his hands together. "Our place, right?" he nodded at Avalon, who nodded back.

She and Bailey had moved in with the Cranstons after Avalon had been forced into revealing that she and Bailey were living on their own in an apartment that they were threatening to be evicted from. Billy, who had become close friends with the orange ranger at that time, had immediately offered for the two to move in and after a long time of her denial, due to her stubborn and independent nature, she agreed and the two moved into the guest room to share. Most of the time they had their movie nights at the Cranston place, as it was the biggest house, other times had them at the Olivers due to the basement that had foosball and all sorts of video games.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

"In fact, we should probably get going if we want to get everything set up," Bailey added, getting to her feet. "We can decide on what movie we're going to watch then, too." She pushed her glasses up her nose, in the same manner that Billy did before getting contacts. "We'll see you later then, yeah?"

"See ya!" Kimberly gave them a bright smile as the three got up to leave the youth center.

"Hey, I was looking for you guys."

Billy and the others turned to see a teenage boy about their age walking over to them. His dark brown, almost black hair fell into his steel blue, almost grey eyes. He pushed it away with his right hand, his eyes locking on the group. Billy frowned when he noticed the concerned look on his face. When his gaze stopped on Avalon, his eyes narrowed before he looked at the other rangers once more, his eyes returning to its normal size, though a muscle in his jaw was starting to twitch.

"We gotta get going," he said, pointing over his shoulder. His eyes shifted for a moment. "There's…uh…something that I need to tell you guys."

"Sorry," Tommy started. He glanced around at the other rangers, who exchanged confused glances. "Do we know you?"

"Uh, yeah." The guy dropped his arm and raised an eyebrow. He motioned to himself. "Mason," he said. "Funny joke," he added, though he sounded impatient. "But seriously, we have to get going. There's something really important that you need to know." He crossed his arms over his chest, as if waiting for everyone to leap to their feet and immediately follow him. The rangers continued to stare at him, not moving an inch. Mason's expression continued to increase in frustration. His eyes continued to narrow by the second.

Billy pushed himself up from the back of the couch and turned towards Mason. "I'm sorry; you must have us mistaken for someone else,"

"Who are you, anyway?" Avalon spoke up. She was looking at him suspiciously. Billy noticed her fingers twitching at her sides, a sign that she was about to go into her protective mode. After having-finally-admit that she was the rangers' friend, she showed that she could become fiercely loyal and protective to everyone and she was about to show it.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Mason snapped back. He turned to Kimberly and gently grabbed onto her hand, pulling her to her feet. "C'mon, we really have to go." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?"

Kimberly stared at him, eyes and mouth wide open.

"Whoa!" Tommy got to his feet, holding up his hands.

"What's going on here?" Trini added. Billy reached out and grabbed onto her shoulder. He lightly shook his head. Something was weird here…he had a hunch that there really was something that they needed to figure out. They had been through so much as it was they couldn't rule anything out. If something strange happened, his first thought immediately went to Rita and Zedd. This time, however, he wasn't sure if they had a hand in anything that was going on with this kid.

"Uh. I'm kissing my girlfriend," Mason replied, a hard edge to his tone.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Kimberly pulled her hand back, a look of disgust on her face. She stepped back and looked up at Tommy, who was now standing behind her, glaring down at Mason. Shaking her head, Kimberly turned back to Mason. "Like, I don't even know you!"

"Joke's over!" Mason was exasperated now. "This is seriously not funny!"

"I was going to say the same thing to you," Jason said, mimicking Mason's tone from earlier.

Billy felt a tug on his shirt sleeve and he looked down to see that Bailey had moved beside him and was anxiously trying to get his attention. Behind her glasses, her dark eyes were wide and she was staring straight at Mason. As she continued to tug on Billy's sleeve, she turned back to him and blinked, surprised to see him looking directly back at her. "What's wrong?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"That guy," she said, looking back at Mason.

"What about him?"

"He has a morpher."

* * *

**A/N: **So this is an idea that Red and I had been talking about/working on since last year, maybe since the end of 2012 when I was working on the first version _of __All The Blame. _It's basically a crossover between our stories so we hope you like it.

~**Avalon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

* * *

"Relax, kids, relax, she said she _thinks_ he had a morpher," Zack reminded everyone, holding up his hands, his fingertips fluttering. "We don't know for sure, so there's no point in getting all hot and bothered over it."

"You really have a way with words, Zack," Trini said with a light roll of her eyes. "But how can we be so sure that he doesn't have one. I mean…" She shrugged. "Something _must _be going on. He said that he knew who we were."

"There's probably a logical explanation," Jason reassured her. He was silent, thinking for a few seconds. "I mean, maybe he heard about us? We are pretty well known in the community, working with as many organizations as we can."

"But he seemed like he had to tell us something," Tommy pointed out. Trini thought back to what happened earlier in the youth center. The guy…Mason, he did seem to want to tell them something really important. It was so bizarre, he had gotten so upset over them not knowing who he was. But how could they? They had never seen him before in their lives? It had to be a case of mistaken identity.

But…

Trini wasn't so sure about that.

She shivered as the wind picked up a little bit, sending a chill down her spine. That was never a good sign. Chills were always a signature of things to come. Good or bad, something was going to happen. She hoped it was good, but knowing their luck, something _big _was going to happen.

"Well, whoever he was, he's a creep," Kimberly said. She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging Tommy's letterman jacket closer to her body. Trini remember how much Kimberly gushed about how good her boyfriend looked in the jacket. She wasn't surprised to see, a few weeks after he had gotten it, that she had managed to commander it and claim it as her own. Trini glanced at her, somewhat surprised to see a scowl on the pink ranger's face. Being her best friend for as long as she could remember, Trini hadn't seen Kimberly angry many times. At the memory of Mason having kissed her, she looked like she wanted to kill someone. "I hope we don't see him ever again."

"Don't worry, Kim, we'll make sure he doesn't bother you," Tommy said. Overprotective as usual. Trini smiled. The two were really meant for each other.

Trini shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket, quickening her pace as another gust of wind blew. This time the cold chilled her to her bones. Trini shivered and pulled the lapels of her jacket closer together, hiding her face from the wind. "It's actually getting kind of cold, let's hurry up and get there."

She looked over her shoulder at Kimberly, Tommy, Jason, and Zack as they strolled along behind her. They were all moving at a slower pace, as if the cool weather wasn't bothering them. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something different…something off about the air around them. She could feel it. Being in tune with nature in that sort of way, she could always tell when there was a shift in energy. And this energy was a little…sinister? That wasn't the word. She lifted her hand, glancing at the communicator that lay on her wrist. If something really was going on, then Zordon and Alpha would have let them know at that point.

Maybe she was just overreacting.

"Oh but it's such a beautiful night," Kimberly said. She was walking along with Tommy, her arm looped through his. She leaned into his side and smiled up at him. "Perfect night for looking at the stars!" She gave a little skip. "Oh, we should totally do that next time! We could go out to the desert and look up at the stars. Maybe we'll see some of the planets too."

"Sounds cool to me," Tommy agreed.

"Of course it does." Zack turned so that he was walking backwards. He grinned at Tommy and Kimberly, his eyes moving back and forth between the two of them. "You agree with everything that Kim says. She could probably say that…taekwondo is stupid and you'd agree with her."

"Zachary Taylor, I would not!" Kimberly reached out to smack him on the arm. Zack laughed and danced out of her reach, opting to stand behind Jason, who was laughing as well. "I like watching the guys practice martial arts."

"Besides, Kim, I'd have to disown you as a friend if you really felt that way," Jason added. He ran a hand over his face, yawning a little. "But that's a good idea," he said. Tommy, Trini, Kimberly, and Zack all looked at him as if he were crazy. He chuckled. "No, I mean about going to see the stars. We should go stargazing one day. The recent weather is perfect for it. Maybe we should go up to Billy's uncle's cabin. It'll be the perfect place for it." He snickered, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. "And we can be sure to have indoor plumbing so the girls won't freak out."

Tommy and Zack joined in with Jason's laughter. Kimberly and Trini looked at each other with looks of calm disbelief on their faces. They shook their heads. Boys. They always had to put the girls down, even if they were teasing.

"But the best part would be putting snakes in Kim's sleeping ba-"

"That was you_?!" _Kimberly shrieked.

Jason laughed and started to run as Kimberly chased after him, Trini, Tommy, and Zack laughed and started to run after them. Trini couldn't help but smile as she ran along with her friends. It was moments like these that made her realize how glad she was for her friends. Everything that happened with Rita and Zedd, the friends they've lost and the monsters they've fought…all of that didn't matter as long as she was with her friends and knew that they had her back. Now, she could feel that energy in the air, pushing away the bad feeling away. If only for the moment. The teenagers continued through the neighborhood until they reached the Cranston's street and slowed to a walk, still laughing and talking with each other.

"Hey, look!" Zack pointed over at a house that had a for sale sign sitting in the front yard. "Looks like the Harringtons finally moved out."

"Didn't the kids used to go to school with us?" Trini asked, gathering her hair up into a ponytail. "I kind of remember them."

"Yeah, they go to the private school now," Jason said. He had slowed to a walk but was still making sure that he was out of Kimberly's reach in case she managed to get her hands on him. She was small and looked unassuming, but could pack a punch when needed. "It's kind of sad, we used to hang out with them all the time."

"Things change, Jase," Trini pointed out. "You can't predict everything that's going to happen, you just have to let nature take its course." She flashed him a smile and nodded her head over towards the Cranston house, where the porch light was left on. They climbed the steps and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, they could hear footsteps racing towards the door. When it was flung open, Bailey stood in the doorway, grinning up at the older teenagers.

"Hi guys!" She greeted them, backing up to let them in the house. "We're just finishing getting everything set up."

Trini started to walk through the door, but stopped, feeling something shift in the air. Lowering her eyebrows, she turned around and started to look across the neighborhood. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Someone to be walking towards them? Some sort of morphological being? She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she was expecting _something_.

"Trini, aren't you coming?"

Trini turned back around to see Bailey curiously looking up at her, her dark brown eyes peering at her through her glasses. Trini smiled at the young girl and nodded before stepping inside. Bailey closed the door behind her and took Trini's coat, putting it in the closet. Trini followed her friends into the living room where Billy and Avalon were currently picking up an end table and were moving it out of the way so they could push the couch closer to the TV that had been set up to play a movie.

"You should have been with us, Av," Zack said as he pulled off his shoes and dropped down into a chair. "You could have saved Jase from being killed by a gymnast," he teased.

Avalon merely shrugged, gently placing her end of the table on the ground. "I say good riddance," she commented before crossing her arms over her chest and smiling sweetly at her friend. "That way I won't have to worry about him 'scoping out some babes' anymore." Jason rolled his eyes as Avalon used air quotes around the words. Kimberly laughed a teasing laugh at Jason, clearly enjoying the karma that he was getting for the prank he had pulled on her ages ago.

"Geez, Avie, I mention it once and I'm branded for life," Jason said.

"Y'see, if I agreed with you we'd both be wrong," Avalon said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You should know by now that when it comes to the female species, you can't particularly make anecdotes without the chance of them becoming affronted at some point," Billy said. He dropped the other end of the table and dusted off his hands. At the silence that he got in reply, he looked around at his friends and shrugged. "Girls don't like when you joke about looking at other girls," he clarified.

"Much better," Trini congratulated him.

She walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and nervously ran a hand through his hair, although he had a pleased smile on his face. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the side of the head, causing Trini to smile as well. She tilted her head up and looked at him. He had come a long way since they had first become power rangers. He was a lot more confident, however, when it came to affection, he was still a little bit hesitant about what he was to do and when to do it. That was just fine with her, she wasn't the kind of person that liked to show everything in her personal and private life all the time.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Kimberly cooed. She brightened, lightly hitting herself on the forehead. "That reminds me. We were saying that we should go stargazing soon. Maybe switch out one of our movie nights for it."

Avalon slowly smiled a knowing smile. "You're only saying that because you're tired of not being able to choose the movie, yeah?" Kimberly pouted and turned away from her friend as Avalon laughed.

"No worries, Kim," Bailey said. "Star gazing will be really cool," She tapped her finger against her chin. "Actually, I was looking at the news recently, to catch up on some of the newer experiments that are going on now. And there's supposed to be a meteor shower soon. It's supposed to be really cool. About one hundred meteors per hour and they're going to be all sorts of colors."

"Sounds good, man," Tommy said with a grin. "A good way to get out from Angel Grove for a while." He turned to Billy, who was now sitting on the other end of the couch with Billy and Trini. "We were also thinking of going up to your uncle's cabin if that's cool with you," he added.

"Yeah, sounds good." Billy nodded. "I just have to make sure that everything's ok with my uncle, let my mom and dad know about our plans and then make sure that all of my homework is done before we go." He looked around the room as the other rangers all groaned and started to laugh.

Trini placed a hand on Billy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Billy. It's really smart that you want to get all of your work done before we leave." She bobbed her head back and forth. "It's really admirable."

"Thanks, Trini." Billy said.

Zack made a gagging sound at the back of his throat, pretending to stick a finger in his mouth. Trini smiled and laughed, pushing her hair behind her ears. He, Jason, and Avalon were the only ones out of their group of friends that weren't currently dating anyone. Zack had a strange on and off relationship with Angela, though. He didn't seem to have a problem with everyone else pairing off, but Trini often wondered if he felt alone. She didn't particularly think so, he always had a smile on his face and didn't seem to have any problems when he hung out with Jason and Avalon.

If Avalon wasn't hanging out with Billy.

Trini shook her head, there were so many things that had changed for them over the years. And yet, she still was stuck in the mindset that something bad had to happen every time something good happened. Maybe she was used to it, or maybe it was something else…

Trini blinked at the light next to her was clicked off and the room was plunged into darkness, save for the TV that was starting the movie. She snuggled up into Billy's side. She didn't particularly know what movie they were watching, having zoned out when the others were deciding, but she didn't care. Trini smiled as Billy put his arm around her and she rested her head on his upper chest.

The friends watched the movie, which turned out to be a comedy and was Zack's choice, laughing at some points and making groaning sounds of disgust at others. Though they all had a good time watching it. However, before the movie was halfway over, the rangers could her a metallic clacking sound coming from the hallway. Bailey, who was sitting in a beanbag on the floor, sat up and all eyes turned to Avalon's stegosaurus zord, Steggy, as it ran into the living room and started to paw at Bailey's arm.

At that exact moment, the TV and lights started to flicker. Lights that were off turned on and lights that were turned on turned off. The TV started to blink, the VCR made a whirring sound, and there was an electrical grinding sound. The rangers all tensed, sitting up and looking around the living room.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"Looks like some sort of power surge," Billy said.

"It doesn't look like a normal power surge to me," Tommy said, his voice low with worry. His muscles were tense and he was holding onto the edges of the armchair that he and Kimberly were squeezed into. "I think this may be something else."

Steggy made another electronic whining sound before hurrying over to Avalon. The orange ranger reached her hands down and picked it up, a frown gracing her features as she listened to the sounds that it was making. Their communicators went off, heightening the sense of tension.

"What's up, Zordon?" Zack asked.

"There's a monster attacking the downtown area," Zordon replied. "We're not sure if this is from Rita or not, its creation is difficult for Alpha and I to get a good reading on. Be careful with this monster and may the power protect you."

"We're on our way," Zack replied.

"Stay safe guys," Bailey said. She lifted her communicator to her face and teleported to the Command Center in a flash of white light. The other rangers got to their feet as well. Movie night was over and they had to get started.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy called.

"Stegosaurus!"

"Tiger Zord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Shockwave laughed evilly as he sent out another wave of electricity towards the car that was sitting in front of him. The heat from the electricity coupled with the intense energy that Shockwave was sending out caused the car to launch itself into the air from the force of its explosion. Shockwave turned and raised his arms to shot lightning bolts over at a store window, but was knocked off balance by a blow to the head. He turned around and found a figure in a cloak standing in front of him.

"Didn't you get the message last time?" The figure demanded. "You're not wanted around here!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you," Shockwave said. "I'll have you know that being here in Angel Grove has been a _shocking_ experience!" With that, he launched another wave of electricity towards the figure. The figure jumped over the electricity and kicked Shockwave once more. When Shockwave turned back to him, the figure pulled out electrical whips and slashed Shockwave across the face. "Argh!" Shockwave fell to the ground. The figure then created an electrical charge between his hands, it glowed a bright white and continued to increase in brightness as the ball increased in size.

The figure threw the ball of electricity at Shockwave and it was a direct hit, creating an explosion. The figure brought up his arm, shielding his face from the light. He lowered his hood when the light cleared and Mason smirked as he walked closer to Shockwave. "Should have gotten the memo the first time," he said. "I wouldn't have had to go that far if you did."

All of a sudden, Shockwave opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet. His body was now cracking with electricity. Mason took a step back, a low growl coming from his mouth as he did so. He clenched his hands into fists as they started to glow, two balls of electricity starting to form once more. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You've already got me charged up."

Mason slowly lowered his hands. "Fuck," he murmured.

"You may want to start thinking more before you blindly attack, you never know who you're going to help!" Shockwave sent a blast of electricity at Mason that lifted him off his feet and back onto the ground with a hard thud. Mason groaned, struggling to his knees.

"Hiya!"

Mason looked up and saw the red and white power rangers leap over head and strike Shockwave in the face with their weapons. He quickly pulled his hood back up over his head before feeling a hand land on his arm. The pink and yellow rangers were at his side, the orange ranger standing just behind them.

"C'mon, you gotta get out of here," the yellow ranger said, pulling him to his feet. "It's not safe."

_No shit, it's not safe, _Mason thought. He had tried to warn them about it earlier, but they had acted like he didn't even exist. Now here they were, going after the monster that had somehow come back. Mason allowed himself to get pulled away by the pink and yellow rangers but stayed nearby, watching and waiting.

* * *

"What is that thing?" Kimberly asked as she and Trini rejoined the other rangers.

"It looks like a science experiment gone wrong," Avalon added.

"Whatever it is, we can't let our guards down," Jason said, holding his power sword out in front of him. He took a few steps towards the monster that continued to look at them rangers, a sinister smile on its face. It didn't make a move, just continued to watch them. When the rangers got close enough, Shockwave sent out waves of electricity through the ground. The rangers screamed as the electricity shot through the ground and up through their feet, the force of the power knocking them to the ground.

"Sorry to shock you, but I felt that you were getting too close," Shockwave said.

"Let's beat this creep!" Zack declared. He jumped high into the air and slashed his power axe across Shockwave's side. Trini jumped in behind Zack and cut Shockwave with her power daggers, getting a good hit across the monster's stomach. Shockwave created an electrical whip and hit Zack and Trini in the stomach, sending them back.

Then it was Avalon's and Billy's turn. Using their power staff and power lance, they were able to work with keeping a good distance away from the monster. They got a few hits in, managing to knock the monster back a few times, but like Trini and Zack, they were struck by an electrical whip that left them writhing on the ground.

"Billy! Avie!" Jason called. He turned back to the monster and jumped high in the air, brandishing his sword. Shockwave fended him off, pushing him back away from him. He then grabbed onto Jason's arms and sent an electrical current around him that left him on writing on the ground as well, waiting for the shockwave to stop.

"Jase!" Kimberly started towards him, but Tommy held her back.

"No, wait!" He grabbed onto her arm, keeping her still. "It's too dangerous. He'll do the same thing to us and soon we're all going to be out of commission." He held his sword out in front of him. Kimberly tightened her grip on her power bow as she and Tommy started to back up. Shockwave was steadily coming towards them as their friends continued to write on the ground. They slowly started to regain themselves.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly whispered.

"You're going to sit here and take it!" Shockwave let out a rumbling growl that transformed into a scream. His whole body crackled with electricity.

Jason, Billy, Avalon, Zack, and Trini got to their feet, gently shaking and holding onto their arms or shoulders where their suits were smoldering. Shockwave slowly started to lift his arms into the air, a blue-white ball of electricity forming between them that was so large that lightning bolts came off it and struck nearby building and power lines, sending sparks everywhere. Shockwave bent backwards and then bent forward, using a lot of effort to throw the ball of electricity at the rangers.

It hit them head on, sending them up into the air, shocking them at the same time. When they landed back on the ground, they demorphed. Shockwave laughed and turned away from them, disappearing in a bolt of electricity that thundered from the sky.

"He got away," Trini gasped, her arms encircling her stomach.

"Better question is, who was he?" Billy said.

The rangers looked at each other, but none of them could come up with the answer. Trini sucked in a sharp intake of breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She lifted her head and looked around the area. Some of the electronics in store windows were still blinking, but everything looked to be back to normal. She could still feel that different energy in the air. It was receding, but it was still there.

Just like earlier that night.

She hated it when she was right.

* * *

**A/N: **This story is a co-write between me and RedBlack-24. I own Avalon and Bailey, he owns Mason. I hope you all liked the chapter.

**~Avalon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

* * *

"So there's nothing that you can tell us about what the monster was?" Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Leaning back against a control panel, he crossed his legs at the ankle and looked up at Zordon as he forever floated in his power tube. An image of the blue monster was fresh in his mind. It was so confident, so sure that it was going to defeat them, and it nearly had. He managed to knock them all back, with the exception of Tommy and Kimberly, in a matter of seconds. Not even their power weapons had managed to thwart him at all.

"It seemed to be a lot stronger than anything we've ever faced. Maybe Rita and Zedd finally found a way to get the upper hand on us this time."

He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering how it felt to have electricity run through his body. It was different from the way that energy had run through his body when he was first teleported to the Command Center. Back then, it felt warm and inviting and something that he was supposed to feel. The electricity from the monster had felt cold and gripped every muscle in his body, keeping him from being able to move until it worse off.

He hadn't been as scared of anything in a long time. Not even the first few monsters that Rita and Zedd had sent their way had scared him as bad. There were the few times that they had been defeated or their zords had fallen apart that he had felt that they really could be defeated. But this time was different. Now he had a feeling that it was possible they could be defeated. He was going to do everything he could not to let that happened, but he couldn't know for sure.

"I have no reading that indicate that it was a monster created by Rita and Zedd," Zordon replied. Those weren't the words that Jason particularly wanted to hear, however he accepted the news with a nod. "However, it had to have been created somehow and Alpha and I are doing all we can to figure out how it came to be and what the electrical current could have done to your powers," Zordon said.

"As it is, it doesn't seem to have had any sort of affect to your power morpher," Alpha said as he walked over to Jason. He handed the red ranger his power morpher. Jason took it and looked it over. There was a slight tingling feeling in his fingertips, otherwise it looked and felt the same. With a sigh, he replaced it on his belt. "But we may need to call you back to do some more tests on it."

"No problem, Alpha, thanks." Jason got to his feet. He twisted his mouth to the side and ran a hand through his hair. "If it can control electricity or can use it or whatever, what can we do to defeat it? He shocked us by sending electricity through the ground through our feet."

"Don't stress too much about it, Jason, relax and we'll call on you when we need you," Zordon said.

"Yes, Zordon," Jason replied. He let out another sigh, shaking his head, then lifted his communicator. He teleported back to his house and sat down at his desk, wanting to get a head start on his homework. He sat down just as there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." He turned in his seat and watched as his father entered the room. "Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Have you always been here?" Mr. Scott asked, looking suspiciously at his son.

Jason gulped as he looked at his father. There was that dreaded question again. He didn't get it a lot, but the times that it was brought up, he wondered if he was finally found out. How many times could he be in one place and disappear the next just when the power rangers _just so happened _to go to fight the monster that day. Sometimes he was surprised that not many people found out about their real identities.

Even Bailey, who was only eleven years old at the time found out after a few instances that her sister had disappeared and subsequently reappeared completely exhausted. Of course that was also due to the other secret that she had been hiding. Jason slowly started to frown as he really thought about it.

_How much longer can we keep this a secret? _He started to tap his chin with his pencil. How much longer could they continue to fight monsters without someone getting seriously hurt? They had been attacked by swords and animals and bow and arrows and all while they were in their suits. What if a monster had bombs while they were demorphed? That would spell disaster.

And then what would their families do? What would the rest of Angel Grove do without those that were protecting them? And Alpha and Zordon and Rita and Zedd? There was too much to think about.

"Jason?"

Jason blinked and looked up at his father again, giving him a warm smile. "Yeah, I've been here. I just must've been in the bathroom when you came to check in on me." He started to push himself back and forth his feet, swivling his chair. "Was there something that you needed?"

"Yeah, your mother and I wanted to talk to you," Mr. Scott said. He walked into his son's room, flipping his tie over his shoulder. Jason frowned as he looked at his father. He looked more exhausted than usual. There were a few bags under his eyes and a normally clean shaven face held a five o'clock shadow. Jason studied him hard, taking in his wrinkled clothes along with everything else.

"Dad are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just had to go into work early today," Mr. Scott ran his hands over his face. "I had to check on our files after hearing that our network, power grid, and generators may have been fried." He chuckled a little bit, running a hand through his hair. "You can't run a business like ours without our files, claims, and who we're representing."

Jason nodded.

He understood that his father had long and strange hours since he was a kid. Being the son of a lawyer wasn't particularly easy. There were many taekwondo tournaments, soccer games, and school science fairs and functions that his father had to miss over the years because of it, but he understood.

Then there was the teasing that came along with it; who knew that it was easy for kids to make fun of anything that came into their life? He was told that his father didn't care about him, that he himself was a narc, and that he was going to grow up bitter and alone because of the lack of a positive paternal influence in his life.

He didn't believe any of it, but it was still hard to become aware of the times that he was disappointed to learn that he wasn't going to show up.

"Did you get everything fixed?" Jason had no clue how things like that worked, he did his best to understand it when Billy or Bailey tried to explain things like that to him.

But it usually ended up with a blank look and waiting for Trini to explain it for him. Jason tried not to let his frustration show on his face. He knew that Shockwave was behind the problems at his dad's work. _Just one more thing that he's done. _Jason's hands started to throb from how hard he was sticking his fingers into his palms.

"Thankfully, yes," Mr. Scott gave a fleeting smile. He studied his son before clearing his throat. "Jason, your mother and I are worried about you. You haven't been sleeping well lately, you're always running out at all hours of the day, you're tense." He shook his head. "If it wasn't for the fact that you were keeping your grades up so well, I'd think that you were in some sort of trouble.

_What do you count as trouble? _Jason gave his best to look reassuring. "I'm alright Dad, I just have a lot of things that I'm a part of…a lot of responsibility…" He trailed off. If he went any further with what he was going to say…

"Are you sure that's everything?" Mr. Scott pressed.

Jason licked his lips for a moment before nodding. Mr. Scott looked at his son for another long moment before standing up and mussing his son's hair. Jason was surprised at the gesture, he hadn't done that in a long time. "Just know that you can come to us to talk whenever you need it."

"I know," Jason agreed. "Thanks, Dad."

He waited for his father to leave the room before letting out a long, frustrated sigh. Slouching down in his seat, Jason pressed the hells of his palms over his eyes. If Shockwave was as strong as was already indicated, this fight was going to go on longer than any of them anticipated.

And if that were the case, then that meant that there was going to be nothing but more secrets floating around them. And he didn't know how much longer he could take it. This was one of the few moments that he was glad that he wasn't the official leader of the rangers anymore.

* * *

Mason groaned and raised a hand to shield his face from the sunlight. The clouds had broken and it sent a stream of the warmth directly into his face. Sitting up, he pushed his hood off of his head and looked around the park. Judging by the angle of the sun, it was probably mid to late afternoon. He had been asleep for a while. Having slept on the ground, under the trees, wasn't his first choice for a bed. But he had passed out there after the fight with Shockwave the day before. He had been sitting on the nearby ground when Shockwave had attacked the rangers, and he had been shocked as well. Being able to use the electricity himself, in his whips, he had known what kind of toll it took on others, but he had never experienced it himself. After finding himself shocked, writing on the ground, waiting to regain control, he stared up at the sky, gasping for air.

Finally, when he got control of his body again, he got to his feet and slowly started to shuffle in the direction of his house. He only managed to make it to the park before he passed out under the trees, completely lost to the world.

"Ow, my head," Mason groaned, sitting up.

He clutched his head between his hands and let out a curse under his breath. He waited until the pounding went away before struggling to stand up. His head swam, but at least he was upright. Now to find something to eat. There was always the Youth Center. And…he could try to convince the others to listen to him. That's what he wanted to tell them when he had found them that Shockwave was back. How? He still wasn't completely sure. Last he had seen, the guy blew up and now…

Mason shook his head and continued out of the park. He stopped for a moment and then slapped himself on the forehead with his palm. "Duh! You have a communicator!" He looked around before lifting his wrist up to his face. He pushed a button on the side and teleported up to the Youth Center. Once there, he immediately walked over to the counter and dropped down onto a stool.

"Hey, what can I get ya?" Ernie asked, walking over. With one hand he was wiping down the counter with a dish rag. Mason raised his gray eyes to the larger man and Ernie's eyes narrowed, taking in his appearance. He probably looked like crap. Mason was suddenly irritated. _The hell he's looking at? _Instead of voicing his thoughts out loud, he focused more on his growling stomach. "Could I get a strawberry-banana smoothie, Ernie?"

Ernie's suspicious look increased. "How'd you know my name?"

Mason groaned. "Not you, too," he said. "Ernie, you know who I am. I'm Mason!"

"Haven't seen you around before, man," Ernie said. He turned and started to gather up the ingredients for the smoothie that Mason had ordered. "But I'm always glad to make new friends. So where're you from?"

Mason leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter. If he said Angel Grove, Ernie would probably react as badly as his friends did before. Besides, Angel Grove was a big place, but there weren't many high schools to go to. So unless he said he was homeschooled, which was possible but a pretty thin excuse, he wouldn't be able to get away with it. "I'm from San Diego," he said finally, lifting his head. "My parents and I just moved here."

"Glad you chose Angel Grove then," Ernie said, now warming up to the teenager. "It's a great place to live." He glanced at Mason one more time before placing the smoothie in front of him. "It's on the house," he said. "You really look like you could use it."

"Thanks," Mason mumbled. He took the smoothie and downed it quickly, ignoring the brain freeze that eh got as a result. He placed the glass back down on the counter. Ok, what was he going to do now? He could try and convince the others that he did know them, show them the morpher and everything…that had a few risks in itself. _They'd probably think that I made it myself, _he thought. He frowned, resting his chin in his hand. "The wormhole dumped me back in Angel Grove but…they don't know me…and there's this other girls with them now…" He thought back to when he had first met Avalon and how hostile she had been.

As if trying to keep a secret…

Mason pushed himself away from the counter and headed back to the locker rooms of the Youth Center. Glancing around a bit, he checked to be sure that no one was there before teleporting to the one place he figured could give him answers, the Command Center. As soon as he arrived, he heard Alpha's familiar voice.

"Ay yi yi yi yi! Mason! What are you doing here?"

Mason turned to Alpha and Zordon, eyes wide with shock. "Y-you remember me?" He demanded.

"Indeed Mason," Zordon replied. "Though you're from another dimension, we are aware of the things that can travel between them. The Dark Dimension is another place to go and we've sent rangers to and from there. You're from another dimension of Angel Grove, we know everything that you've been through and the obstacles you've faced."

Mason breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, because I was starting to think that I was going crazy." He frowned, then held up a hand. "Wait a minute…I'm in another dimension?"

"When you opened the wormhole in your room, it transported you to another dimension of Angel Grove," Zordon explained. "Unfortunately, you've come to a dimension where the other rangers don't know you."

"I've gathered that much, thanks," Mason said sarcastically, rubbing his cheek. He could still feel Kimberly smacking him. Then that made sense, it wasn't that they were playing a joke, they really _didn't _know who he was. "So what was I brought here for?"

"What if it was to fight against Shockwave?" Alpha asked. "The universe may have sensed that the current rangers weren't enough to defeat Shockwave and sent him here."

"But how did Shockwave come back?" Mason demanded. "We squashed him like a bug last time!"

"We don't know that yet," Zordon replied. Mason growled, his shoulders slumping. He just wanted that thing to be gone for good. Mason watched as a panel on the floor opened up and what looked like a bed came gliding up from the floor. "Be that as it may, right now you need some rest. The fight with Shockwave may have done something to you and your powers and we need to be sure that your energy levels are back up."

Mason hesitated for a moment. The last thing he wanted to do was take a nap while Shockwave was still out there. However, he walked over and laid out on the bed, resting his arms by his sides and holding his body still. He took a couple of breaths and watched as a protective shield slid over him. He closed his eyes as a bright light started to glow.

* * *

Jason dropped his pen as his communicator went off. He glanced at his bedroom door before lifting it to his mouth. "Jason here," he said. "What's going on?"

"It's Billy, can we all meet at your place?" He asked. "There's something that we need to talk about."

Jason frowned. "What is it? Maybe I can go there."

"It's better if we all go to where you are," Billy replied. "Our parents are around, we can't go to the Youth Center…besides, if we go out there, who knows what sort of things that Shockwave could do. He seems to control the power of electricity and electrical currents are everywhere. As far as we know, he could be sitting in our walls as we speak."

Jason looked around his room as Billy said that. His anxiety spiked that much more but his anger increased as well. The feeling of wanting to protect his friends and family were more important to him than keeping a secret from them. He nodded to himself before lifting the communicator back to his mouth. "Yeah, you all can come here."

"Great, we'll be there in a second."

Jason got up and firmly pressed his hand to the door, making sure it was firmly closed before locking the deadbolt. He turned back around and watched as Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, Trini, Billy, Avalon, and Bailey all appeared in his room. They scattered around the room, Billy taking a place at Jason's desk. Jason opted to sit at the head of his bed along with Zack. "So what's up?"

"I found this." Avalon reached into the pocket of her red sweatshirt—which Jason realized she had stolen form him—and held a flat, rectangular object in the palm of her hand. It didn't look like much, just a black and gray box sitting in her hand. It had a reflective screen, and a small button with a square over it, and that was it. "When we were leaving the fight with Shockwave. It was on the ground." She stared to pass it around.

"Well, what is it?" Zack asked. He held it close to his face. "It looks like a brick."

"We don't know." Bailey shook her head. She was sitting cross legged on the floor with Kimberly and Trini. "Billy and I did some scans on it, all we can tell you is that we don't think that it's an evil device or anything."

"The readings would have come up or Rita and Zedd wouldn't have done something," Billy added. He waved a hand. "I'm stumped as to what it is as well."

"Then we all know that we're in trouble," Zack joked. "If these two brainiacs can't figure it out." His laughter faded when all eyes turned to him. He cleared his throat, lowering his gaze. "Sorry, I just thought that we could use a laugh."

"Don't worry about it, man," Tommy said reassuringly. "We're all trying to figure out what's going on with Shockwave and with…this thing." He turned the block in his hand. "Is there any way to turn it on?" He turned it this way and that. Kimberly leaned over his shoulder and reached out a finger, pressing it into the square on the bottom of the screen.

The two jerked back as the block sprang to life, letting out a glow. The other rangers crowded around, watching it. The screen came up with a bunch of circular dots and when Tommy ran his finger over it, he became aware that it was some security code. "Ok, so we know that someone doesn't want us to get into it…whatever it is."

"Let me see." Billy held out his hand and the object was passed around until it reached Billy's palm. Lifting it up to his eyes, he turned it this way and that before examining the screen. "It's got an apple logo, so it must be safe," he surmised. "But…" his eyes narrowed. "This seems so advanced. The company only just came out with a Newton PDA."

"So what is it?" Trini asked again.

Billy continued to study it. "It looks like a phone," he finally admitted.

"A phone?" Kimberly's eyebrows rose. She sat up straight, smiling. "If that's a phone, I can't wait until it comes out. I need to get a new one, and that looks like something I'll like." Trini and Avalon exchanged glances, lightly shaking their heads.

"I said it _looks_ like a phone, I can't be sure that it is one," Billy reminded her.

"Just like with that Mason kid and a morpher," Bailey murmured, gathering all attention to her. She fiddled with the communicator on her wrist. "I don't know if what I really saw was a morpher, but it looked like it. Just like we think it's a phone but we're not sure." She twisted her mouth to the side and frowned. "I'm such a boofhead that I can't figure this out."

"Don't worry about it Bailey," Tommy reassured her. He reached out a hand and gently placed it on her head. He moved his hand back and forth, effectively messing up her hair. She didn't even bother to push his hand away like she usually did. "You haven't let us down before."

Bailey's frown deepened.

"Ok, so we know it's a phone," Trini said. "What are we supposed to do with that information? How is it supposed to help us?" A silence settled around the room. No one had a good answer. How could a different kind of phone help them? What they really needed to know was where it came from and who it belonged to. "I think we need to focus on that."

"Trini's right," Zack agreed. He ran a hand over his mouth, looking serious. "I think we should try and find who it belongs to and then ask where it came from."

"But it's just a phone!" Avalon threw her hands into the air. Her eyes flashed and she looked annoyed. "What's so different about a phone?" She slapped her hands down on the window sill, creating a loud cracking sound. Lifting her hands up, she noticed she had broken off a tiny part of the sill. "Woops," she murmured.

"The fact that it's futuristic, Av," Billy said, causing her to fall silent. She closed her mouth, but her eyes still stayed hard. "No one has the capability to make these things yet." He started to rub his chin. "Maybe Alpha and Zordon can tell us something more about it."

"If we don't know what it is, will Alpha and Zordon?" Kimberly tilted her head to the side, scratching the back of her head. She looked just as confused as ever. None of this was making sense and none of it was helping them in their fight against Shockwave. As they sat around talking, he could have been getting ready to attack someone or something else.

"It's possible," Billy said slowly. "But I don't know for sure."

"But-"Tommy was cut off as a beeping sound filled the air. All eyes turned to Avalon as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and looked at her text. Her face darkened and she put her phone back into her pocket before standing up from the windowsill.

"I have to go," she said dully. That was all that she needed to say, everyone else knew what was going on. Bailey lowered her head, seemingly unaffected by it. She was used to this, her sister having to run off to join her gang as they did whatever it was they were going to do.

"No, you don't," Kimberly said. There was a pleading edge to her tone.

Avalon slightly rolled her eyes, tired of the conversation. It came up each time she had to go running off without them. Since she revealed that she was in the gang, the other rangers had tried to get her to leave. She told them, over and over again, that she couldn't without some sort of repercussion as, to quote her, "Getting out is a lot harder than staying in. You don't always survive."

"I'm not going to have this fucking conversation again, yeah?" Avalon said finally. She lifted her communicator. "Later." She gave the peace sign before teleporting in a flash of orange light.

Zack turned to Jason. "Aren't you going to stop her?" he demanded. "You know that what she's doing is dangerous, right?"

"You think I haven't tried?" Jason gave a humorless chuckle, rubbing his forehead. "It's not going to get through to her. Besides, she's so freaking stubborn, it's like talking to a brick wall."

"I hope she'll be ok," Trini said quietly.

"She will be," Bailey said, just as quietly. "She always is."

Jason shook his head, looking away.

From the way that things were going, no one was going to be ok.

* * *

Mason opened his eyes, hearing a beeping sound over him. The protective shield that had slid over him earlier was sliding back into place. The white light faded and he waited until it was back in its place before swinging his legs out to the side and standing up. He felt a lot better, the soreness was gone, he didn't have a headache, he wasn't even as hungry as he was before, though he could still go for a burger or something. Mason stretched his arms over his head and turned to Alpha, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All your energy levels look OK," He said. "Nothing seemed to be damaged when you came through the wormhole."

"Thanks Alpha," Mason said. He nodded over at the robot and then up at Alpha. He should probably get home, his parents were probably missing him. He teleported out of the Command Center, directing himself to where he remembered his house to be. He landed on the street a few feet away from his house. Yawning, he started to walk up the grass. In his slightly delirious state he tripped over something just as he was walking onto the front lawn.

"The hell-?" Mason backed up and stared at the object in front of him. He had tripped over a yard sign. Was his mother setting up a yard sale? Could be, the family did have a bunch of junk that they carried around. However, when he set the sign back up, he couldn't help but noticed the letters that were written on the sign front. He looked at them, blinked, and looked at them again. But, plain as day, the sign read; _CONDEMNED _

Seriously? How could his house be condemned? They had been living here not a year, and they were moving again? He made a mental note to sit his parents down and talk to them about how the constant moving was hurting him and his social life more than it was helping him. He stiffened, hearing a sound behind him. It was faint, and only happened for a second. He listened harder and heard it again.

Someone was in his house.

"Someone's about to get their ass' kicked," he said under his breath and strode up the grass towards the side of the house. He could see the backyard and, sliding around the fence, he entered the area, staying as far in the shadows as he could. As he watched, he saw a group of people standing around, as if waiting for something.

Or someone.

"Damn, Pinky's taking forever!" One of them said. A glow shone from his wrist and Mason knew that he was looking at a watch. "She's really late and we're losing time!"

"What's going on with her?" A girl's voice added. "She hasn't been on any hits with us lately…" There was a shuffling sound. "I'm actually starting to get worried about her, guys. What if a Hi-Flyer got to her or something?"

The girl was cut off with a harsh shushing sound. Then a gruff boy's voice spoke up. "You guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" The girl questioned.

"I don't know…" the voice trailed off for a moment and footsteps headed closer to Mason. "Don't let your guard down guys…it feels like we're being watched."

Mason took the time to step out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "Maybe it's because you are_._" Mason said. He pulled his hood down over his face, making sure he couldn't be seen, and leapt out in front of the group, making them jump. The teen in the front, with blonde hair, snarled and pulled out a switchblade, pointing it at Mason. "Get the hell out of my house!" Mason clenched his hands into fists.

"This isn't anyone's house, dude!" One of the boys behind the lead blonde said. He sneered at Mason. "This place's been condemned for years!"

"That's a lie!" Mason spat. He shot his hands out and formed electrical whips. Maybe they'd get the picture that eh meant business. This was his house and no one else was going to take it. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use them.

For their sake.

"It's probably just some magic trick," the girls said. "Let's get him!"

"I was afraid of this," Mason took a step back to ready himself. He crouched low, watching as the group moved to encircle him. His eyes darted from face to face, watching them. "But you've asked for it." Mason used the whip on his left to grab two of the guys, while grabbing the other pair with his right, and tossed them aside like ragdolls. It didn't take any more threats after that. The group had gotten up from where they had been thrown and took off down the street as fast as they could. Mason laughed, "All in a night's-"

He was cut off by a kick to the face, landing hard on the ground. Mason groaned, bringing a hand up to touch his face. It had been a pretty good hit. He turned his head to the side as he got to his knees, ready to push himself up and face his attacker. "What the hell-?" He was knocked back again. Whoever it was was still hitting him. With his hood farther down to the point where he couldn't see, he was unable to identify whoever was attacking him.

Mason wiped blood from his mouth before rolling to the side, dodging another blow. He got to his feet. "Oh so there's more of you fuckers are there?" He created a ball of white electricity between his hands and threw it at his attacker, who jumped out of the way. As soon as they landed back on the ground, they charged forward and kicked him in the thigh.

Despite the circumstances, he let out a bit of a sigh of relief. "If you hadn't missed, I would have been VERY upset." As he finished the sentence, he was kicked in the chest and was sent flying onto his back. "You're gonna regret that!" He and his attacker where then locked in battle. Each punch and kick they sent each other was sent back with another punch or kick. Mason managed to land a few blow on his attacker just as easily as the attack managed to hit him.

Growling in annoyance, Mason knew he had to get this over with sooner rather than later. He started to form another bond of electricity. At that moment, he noticed a glow in his peripherals. Just as he let out the ball of electricity, he saw a quick glow of orange. The ball of energy gave a direct hit to his attacker, knocking him off of their feet so and so far back that they crashed into a tree. Mason knew, as soon as they hit the ground, that they were passed out.

Drawing back his hood, Mason approached the figure and it wasn't until he was standing over her that he realized it was a girl around his age. Bending down, he started to go through her pockets, looking to find some sort of ID. He checked her jacket and squinted in the moonlight to read the tag; _If found, return to Billy Cranston_.

"Shit." Mason ran a hand over his face. Who knew who this person was? They had Billy's jacket, he may have knocked out Billy's cousin or something. Bending over, he picked up the girl and carried her over his shoulder to where he remembered Billy living. He laid her down on the front porch, rang the doorbell, and ran off before he could be caught.

A million thoughts ran through his head.

Why was his house condemned?

Who was that group trying to rob his house?

And who was that girl?

Mason didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to find out and soon.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait n a update, spring semester has started and I'm trying to work my updates around my class and homework schedule so I'm not on as much as I used to be. I promise I'll have _Something's Gotta Give _updated soon, I'm hoping by tomorrow, and _All The Blame _updated by this weekend. Thanks for being so patient guys.

~**Avalon**


End file.
